


LET HER GO

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Rapata - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Concern, F/M, Love, Reconciliation, Regret, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Season 4, Episode 10: when Zapata convinces Reade to allow her to continue her missionto bring down Madeline BurkeWell you only need the light when it's burning low-Only miss the sun when it starts to snowOnly know you love her when you let her go...Reade DID...and now he won't rest until hebrings her BACK...PLEASE BE SURE TO CHECK FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT/ADULT LANGUAGE





	1. THE WAIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [sramrakha22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts).



> Chapter 1-THE WAIT (Reade and Zapata)  
> Chapter 2-THE WAIT 2 (Reade and Zapata)  
> Chapter 3-NOT LETTING GO (Weller and Jane)  
> Chapter 4-NOT LETTING GO 2 (Weller and Jan  
> Chapter 5-TRUST ME-JUST ONCE MORE (Reade and Zapata)  
> Chapter 6-LIVING INSIDE MYSELF (Weller and Jane)  
> Chapter 7-I'LL DEFEND YOU (Weller and Jane)  
> Chapter 8-NOT THE END (Reade and Zapata)
> 
> CHAPTERS 6 AND 8 EXPLICIT CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1-THE WAIT (ZAPATA AND READE)

She said: "Reade...LET ME GO...you have to let me go."

He responded: NO WAY do you go alone...I'll send a team."

Zapata is insistent: "If you do that, Madeline will know something's up...besides, this was and is a CIA op."

After some additional back and forth, Reade relents...he LETS HER GO...and immediately regrets it...

[Only know you've been high when you're feeling low-Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go-And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass-Hoping one day you'll make a dream last-But dreams come slow and  
they go so fast-You see her when you close your eyes...Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies...But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow-Only know you love her when you let her go]

This last isn't really accurate-he's loved her LONG BEFORE he let her go...now all that he can do

is WAIT...


	2. THE WAIT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where IS SHE? Is SHE SAFE? IN DANGER? Reade doesn't know, and it's  
> tearing him apart inside
> 
> [But you only need the light when it's burning low-Only miss the sun when  
> it starts to snow-Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low-Only hate the road when  
> you're missing home-Only know you love her when you let her go]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapata/Repata
> 
> STILL S 4...

At least if he has definitive answers to his questions (where Zapata is, whether she's safe or in danger), then 

he might be able to do something, take some sort of action to assist her, bring this Madeline Burke episode to a close...

as it is, he's not sleeping or eating, and he's struggling to stay focused in the office. As much as he regrets giving in to her,

he is also aware that there was never really any other choice.

[Cause you only need the light when it's burning low-Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low-Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go-And you let her go]

If something happens to her....


	3. NOT LETTING GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 
> 
> Jane...his Jane...has disappeared and he has no earthly idea where she has gone.
> 
> Her note explained the why, and not the WHERE...Weller can give a FUCK that her
> 
> actions are intended to protect him; if they are together, the two of them can protect
> 
> EACH OTHER...he will NOT LET HER GO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeller-Jane Doe and Kurt Weller

[Well you see her when you fall asleep (He Does)-But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep (He does NOT accept this)

Well you only need the light when it's burning low-Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go (This he does NOT ACCEPT-he's loved her SO  
LONG!)

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low-Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go-And you let her go  
Ohhh, oh no...And you let her go...Ohhh, oh no...Well you let her go]

It takes some time, LOTS of it...and MONEY (a very large Credit Union loan and most of their savings)-

but he does find her...and brings her HOME...He DOES NOT, repeat NOT-Let Her Go...He CAN'T...NOT

EVER...


	4. NOT LETTING GO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARIAH CAREY (CAN'T LET GO):
> 
> Even though I try  
> I can't let go  
> Something in your eyes  
> Captured my soul  
> And every night  
> I see you in my dreams  
> You're all I know  
> I can't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JELLER-KURT and JANE WELLER

Are they finally, at long last, SAFE? If their enemies truly believe that Jane Doe is dead, and that  
those same enemies no longer need worry about her, then perhaps they are safe. They might continue  
their work with the tattoo solving, and piece-back together the shambles of their personal lives...

A year without making love! There is so much to discover, RE-DISCOVER about each other's bodies...  
There is time, now-and this is the perfect music to perform that mission to:

[Do you even realize-The sorrow I have inside  
Everyday of my life-Do you know the way it feels  
When all you have just dies-I try and try-To deny that I need you  
But still you remain on my mind...No I just can't get you out of my mind I never can say goodbye

Cause every night I see you in my dreams...You're all I know-I can't let you go  
Even though I try-I can't let go of something that I need so badly  
You're all I know...I can't let go...]

Jane: I can never let you go-NOT EVER

Weller: Same here...


	5. TRUST ME-JUST ONCE MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S 4, after Tasha Zapata has returned to her Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I've chosen is CAN'T LET GO by Mariah Carey
> 
> Even though I try-I can't let go-Something in your eyes  
> Captured my soul-And every night I see you in my dreams  
> You're all I know...I can't let go

Edgar Reade not only CAN'T LET GO-HE WON"T

NOT NOW...

[I try and try to deny that I need you...But still you remain on my mind

Even though I try, I can't let go-(No, I just can't get you out of my mind)  
Something in your eyes captured my soul (I never can say goodbye)  
'Cause every night I see you in my dreams  
You're all I know, I can't let you go] 

(In Reade's apartment late one night)

Reade: I died...when you returned to Madeline's crew...that second time...

Zapata: I know, Baby...I know...I'm SO SORRY...SO DID I...

Reade: Did you?

Zapata: You know that I did...YOU KNOW...deep down (she puts a hand on her heart)

[More of MC's plaintive appeal: And here I am, still holding on...I can't accept my world is gone,  
no, no

Even though I try, I can't let go-'Cause something in your eyes captured my soul  
And every night I see you in my dreams...You're all I know, I can't let go] 

Reade: Are you BACK? 

Zapata: Yes...I want to be...YES

Reade: Tash, this is TWICE now. How can I be sure...HOW?

Zapata: Just ONCE MORE...TRUST ME-just once more...I swear to you-I won't let you down...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane leaves a audio message for Kurt Weller, explaining her sudden  
> absence.

*I have been on the run...for so long...I ran to the Army. Then to Sandstorm. After I was zipped; I  
ran back to YOU, and the Team. I needed to belong...SOMEWHERE. To SOMEONE. And I'm happy  
here. I am. I don't know if things felt _too normal: too settled?_ I really don't know.

I have some things I need to sort out before I come back to you. Roman and I have issues to settle, as you know.  
He also has to come to terms with how the two of you interact: YOU are my man, but, Kurt: I NEED MY BROTHER.  
He's the only family I have left, apart from And Avery. And that whole situation with her, how that played out needs to  
be addressed. If you think about it, you'll see that I'm right.

Just know this; that I love you truly, madly, deeply. I'll see you soon. I promise.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savage Garden: Truly Madly Deeply©


End file.
